


In The Early Morning Light

by Welsh_Woman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mates, Scent Kink, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: A morning in the life of Stiles and Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	In The Early Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whenpushkincomestoshove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whenpushkincomestoshove).



Derek wakes up suddenly, but without a gasp or a painful lurch from the bed. It is a moment between being asleep and then being awake, a mere blink of the eyes.

Breathing out slightly, Derek makes sure that he hasn’t awaken his bedmate, before sliding slowly from the bed. When all that does is earn him a grumble and a flailing hand he easily dodges, Derek slips off his pajama bottoms, shifts into his wolf skin and quietly makes his way outside.

Padding around the perimeter of his home, Derek takes a few moments to breathe in the fresh air and shake out any lingering tension that may still hold his body. The wards are still up and the Preserve smells untainted by any malicious intents. His wakefulness must be a leftover alertness from the years that held a threat every other day. Satisfied with his patrol, Derek makes his way back to his house and his slumbering mate.

Stiles is sprawled across the bed, mouth hanging open on a snore when Derek makes his way back into their bedroom, sun just peeking through the blinds. He's also got every blanket from the bed bunched up around him, making Derek let out a snort as he gazes at his mate, knowing that he would have what Stiles would call 'an adorably sappy' look on his face if he was human right now.

Slipping back into his human skin, Derek braces himself over Stiles’ slumbering form and presses a trail of kisses up and down his spine, chuckling at the almost childlike grumbling Stiles gives as he fights to stay asleep.

After a few moments, there is a petulant, “You’re cold and you’re crushing my spleen. Get off.”

Derek laughs again, letting a little more of his weight press Stiles into the bed just to hear him huff. “You never seemed to mind my weight before… and I took a run around the boundaries this morning.”

Stiles is almost immediately more awake than he was before, pushing at Derek until he can flip over on his back, hands coming up to frame Derek’s face as his wedding ring catches a beam of light that has snuck between the blinds.

“Nightmare? Or a bending at the wards? Do I need to go out and reactivate them? I have all the materials, I just to get my Dad to-”

Shaking his head in a quick negative, Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ palm as he soothes, “Just woke early and didn’t really know why. I checked the boundaries and made sure the wards were still up. Even shifted to make sure that there wasn’t anything hidden that a human couldn’t find. Everything was calm and nothing was out of place, so I took my run early and came back home.”

Stiles hums in response and Derek presses more reassurance through their bond, enjoying how Stiles lets out a slow breath and eases into the bedding. It’s not that Stiles doesn’t trust him, or that he can’t take Derek at his word, it’s just that Stiles always has a bit of an extra worry for the ones he loves. Ever since Derek found out he was counted among them, as shocking as that was, he made it his mission to make sure that Stiles didn’t have to unnecessarily worry for him.

(Not that Stiles still showed that he cared and worried about Derek in equal measure. John had nearly laughed his _ass_ off when Derek complained about how many greens had snuck into their meals as of late, clapping Derek on the shoulder and saying he was now _officially_ part of the family.)

A gentle kiss to his nose pulls Derek out of his trip down memory lane, making him blink down at Stiles, who is wearing a far too innocent look on his face.

“Whatever you were thinking about seemed important… Does it have anything to do with my Christmas gift?”

Huffing out a laugh, Derek returns Stiles’ kiss with one of his own, reveling in the moan of pleasure that Stiles releases as he pulls Derek closer. Stiles has been trying to figure out his gift for a while now, asking at random intervals to catch Derek off-guard. It might have worked in their early years, and _had_ worked a few times, but Derek would like to say that he knows his mate a little better now and just continues to kiss him instead of saying anything.

It earns him another happy moan and Derek will admit that half the reason that he woke Stiles up was because of moments like this; where Stiles is still relaxed from sleep and bends so easily to Derek’s form, welcomes him so easily into his space. It’s a gift that he never thought he could get and one that he’d forever work to make sure he deserved.

Stiles’ hands wander to Derek’s waistband after a few lingering kisses, making Derek pull away to twin sounds of disappointment to finally get to the second part of his reason for waking Stiles, “We can’t. You have to get ready for work…”

Growling out a groan, Stiles grabs ahold of Derek’s ass and gives it a squeeze before grumbling, “What’s the point of waking up early if we can’t have a little fun before I have to go to a job that is slowly sucking out my soul?!”

Laughing out loud at that, Derek gives Stiles one last quick kiss, muttering, “You make a good point.” before slipping underneath the covers that have loosened from Stiles’ body from all the wriggling they've done so far.

“I’m liking the direction this is going, but I also wanted more kissss- **_OH MY GOD_**!”

Derek would reply to that, but his mouth is a little busy at the moment, so he just lets out a pleased hum that makes Stiles nearly arch off the bed as he curses to a few deities, a couple that even _Derek_ has never heard of before.

This is Derek’s favorite sexual act, his favorite act _period_ some days, where Stiles’ taste is coating his tongue and his legs bracing Derek’s body, giving the illusion of Stiles being strong enough to hold Derek still.

And his _scent_ …

His scent is all around Derek, captured by the blanket covering them and deepening by Derek’s ministrations, practically coating him in another layer of warmth. It’s like Stiles is marking him even more thoroughly whenever they're together like this, giving Derek another claim of ownership and **_Pack_** , letting any other supernatural that they run into know just _who_ Derek belongs to.

He wears that claim happily, joyfully, presses closer to Stiles and whines high in his throat, only calming when Stiles reaches for him, fingers pressing into his hair and neck.

“It’s all right, Derek. You’re here and I have you. Oh, god… You’re doing _so good_ …”

Derek can sometimes get lost whenever they do this, which is why they don’t do it as often as Derek wishes they would, and Stiles needs to bring him back. To remind him he is _Stiles_ ’, that they are **_Pack_** , and that he will _never_ leave Derek behind…

It is not long after that Stiles is bending over Derek with a sharp cry, spilling into his mouth and panting heavily. Derek swallows every drop, licking and cleaning Stiles up before he is being tugged from under the bedding, the fresh air clearing the fog from his head enough to realize that Stiles is speaking.

“Oh my god, come here, _come here_ , _**come here!**_ I need to kiss you and jerk you off _forever_. Well, maybe not _forever_ , because that would probably chafe after a while, but **_still_** -”

Derek laughs lowly, body malleable and almost boneless as he moves up the bed, pressing his face into Stiles neck. A soft sigh slips past his lips as soon as Stiles has a hold of him, even as he presses his face further into Stiles’ skin and breathes in _deep_.

Stiles keeps up his words and praises, pressing his adoration into Derek’s skin with intermittent kisses, his tempo never changing from the steady pace that he started with. It’s a slow, sweet torture that has Derek panting in no time, his own words clumsy in his mouth as he tries to reciprocate.

“You… you’re so _perfect_. Stiles… **_Stiles_** …”

Thankfully, Stiles kisses him and cuts off his blubbering attempts at speaking, pulling Derek’s climax from him with a few more strokes. His release splashes between them, coating Stiles’ hand and dripping over his stomach. With a heavy sigh, Derek slumps against Stiles and reaches out to drag his hand through the mess, pressing it even more into Stiles’ skin.

“I think your plan backfired there, Der.” Stiles hums, scent happy and curling around the room like an incense. “Not only do I not want to go to work _even more_ now, but I’m thinking a shower and a nap might be strongly featured in my future.”

Derek can’t really argue with that, as he _also_ feels like a nap is sounding more and more like a plan he can get behind. Yet, he still tries to be a responsible adult and asks, “Are you sure that you want to call in again? I don’t think Lucas is your biggest fan right now…”

“Lucas needs to get the stick out of his ass and realize that being an asshole to me will not endear him to you.” Stiles huffs, already reaching for his phone. “Thank you for giving me another reason to call in today, Der-bear.”

Derek sighs heavily at the reminder of Stiles’ antagonistic relationship with his boss, knowing better than to point out that Lucas had stopped trying to get between them _years_ ago, as Lucas even trying _once_ was enough to forever get him on Stiles’ bad side.

“Done and done.” Tossing the phone back onto the bed, Stiles maneuvers his way out of the bed, stretching languidly before shooting Derek a playful grin. “What do you say to helping me make that shower and a nap plan come true? I bet I can make it worth your while…”

He says the last bit with an over-exaggerated eyebrow wiggle, but Derek is already getting out of the bed, stalking towards Stiles with a grin that has him yelping and darting down the hallway with Derek close behind.

They end up making Stiles’ plan come to fruition, not waking again until late in the day to a phone call from Stiles’ father that has him unashamedly admitting that he had stayed home to ‘love up his husband real good’. John had sighed at his son and told him to try not to abuse his position too much, saying a distracted hello to Derek before he hung up.

The rest of the evening is spent just wasting the time away, sex happening every so often, and it leaves Derek loose and relaxed in a way that he hasn’t felt in _years_ … but is becoming more and more commonplace in the time he has spent with Stiles.

It makes him look over to where Stiles is sprawled on the couch next to him, head thrown back in laughter at whatever was playing on the television, even as he stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

(Derek has lost the plot about five twists back, more intent on watching Stiles watch the movie and make his own commentary.)

“I love you.” Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, pushing every happy thought and feeling that he can through the bond, hoping that Stiles can feel even a fraction of what he makes Derek feel, of what he has given the werewolf every single day.

The sparkle in Stiles’ amber eyes as he looks towards Derek tells him that he knows, that he feels the same and that he doesn’t need a bond or to listen to Stiles’ heart to know that he’s speaking the truth when he answers.

“I love you too, Der-bear. Always have, always will.”


End file.
